


Anything For Your Smile

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: aaahh maybe a klance oneshot where keith catches lance talking to coran about how he misses the rain and keith somehow with the help of allura figures out how to simulate rain from the upsidedown pool to surprise him and realizes just how in love he is with this beautiful boy while watching him play in it and idk I have a lot of feelings about soft klance (you're amazing btw?? like ohmygod your writing is,,,, incredible. thank you so much for everything?? wow)





	Anything For Your Smile

Keith wasn’t one to eavesdrop. He wasn’t about to stand outside of a doorway and listen to someone talk if it wasn’t any of his business; but when he heard Lance talking to Coran about something as simple as the rain with such emotion in his voice he couldn’t just walk away.

“There’s just something magical about standing in the rain,” he said wistfully. Keith couldn’t see him but he just knew that Lance had a wide smile on his face.

“It sounds delightful, much better than the blaze was on Altea,” Coran chuckled. Lance answered with a laugh of his own.

“I really miss it Coran, a lot of people don’t like rain on Earth but I loved it,” he sighed, he could hear them shuffling slightly and he could just imagine Lance curling up on himself.

“I know that you’ll see it again someday Lance,” Coran tried to comfort him.

“I just wish that there was a planet or something that had rain so I could just see it one more time,” he said softly.

“Yes that would be quite a sight,” Coran agreed. “I hope that I’ll get to see it someday,”

“Me too,” Keith could practically see the watery smile that Lance would be giving Coran. As he passed the room, he glanced inside. He could see Coran and Lance sitting side by side. Lance was staring ahead as they looked up at the star map, even in the absence of light, he could see the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

With that, he decided that he had a new mission.

Get Lance rain.

* * *

Convincing Allura was an easy task. She and Lance had gotten much closer over the time they had been on the Castle. He told her that Lance was missing home more than ever but that he had an idea about how to fix it.

They worked between battles and training to try and get everything set up and working for him. Keith had even cut down on his training time to try and figure everything out. It was paying off though, he could clearly see their progress and it wouldn’t be too much longer until he could bring Lance down himself to see.

He just hoped that it would be enough.

Finally, it came time for them to get Lance there to show it to him. Honestly, Keith wanted to be the one to bring him down but he wasn’t sure if the boy would actually follow him so they asked for Coran to bring him for them.

They dimmed the lights of the pool area, leaving the space illuminated by a few blue lights around the room and waited.

“Keith? Allura? What’s up?” He asked in surprise when Coran led him into the open room. Allura looked over to Keith with a smile and a nod and left the two of them alone.  Before she left she pressed the controls into Keith’s hand. He watched after in confusion for a moment before he turned back to Lance.

“Um, I have a surprise for you,” he said nervously. Lance’s eyebrow quirked and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“A surprise? Is it good?” He asked hesitantly. He looked over Keith for any sign of malicious intent but couldn’t find any.

“I hope so,” Keith muttered before he started pushing on the controls.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked suspiciously, trying to peek in on the device. “Are you trying to pull one over on me?”

“What? No,” Keith assured him, looking up at the pool above them. He spotted a few of the drops starting to fall to the floor and looked back at Lance with satisfaction. Lance grumbled in return and glanced around, trying to see what had made Keith so happy. He opened his mouth, ready to spit another retort but stopped in shock when a wet drop landed on his forehead. He blinked in shock and looked up as drops of water fell on them.

“Is this?” He started, looking at Keith in shock. Keith smiled and nodded his head making a wide smile spread across Lance’s face. He let out a joyful laugh as the steady trickle rapidly turned into a downpour.

Keith watched him with a beaming grin as Lance turned and danced through the water. He jumped and splashed in the growing puddles with loud laughs. He found himself getting lost in the boy’s movements and knew that he had never ever felt like that before. He was content to just watch how happy Lance was, he could watch him smile like that for the rest of his life.

He knew that he was completely in love with him.

Lance stopped his twirling for a moment and tilted his head up at the ceiling. His eyes fluttered shut and he let himself just be for a moment. No movement, no sound, just the water rushing down around him. He took in a slow deep breath and turned towards Keith.

When he opened his eyes, Keith swore that he had never seen anything nearly as beautiful. Lance smiled and slicked back his hair away from his forehead.

“There’s something I always wanted to do Keith,” he shouted over the sound of the torrents of rain.

“What’s that?” He shouted back with a laugh.

“Dance in the rain,” he replied with a bright grin. Keith quirked a brow at him.

“Haven’t you been doing that this entire time?” He asked, walking over to him.

“Not exactly, dance with me?” He asked looking at him through his lashes. Keith almost felt the air escaping his lungs at the invitation. There was barely a second of hesitation before Keith was taking his hand and spinning the two of them around. He wasn’t the best dancer but he knew the basics and anything that he was messing up, Lance seemed to be making up for.

As they moved through the room, the water splashing around their feet; Keith could safely say that he loved the rain. He loved the way that it put a smile on Lance’s face, he loved the sound of it falling, he loved the boy that loved it just as much.

It was like they were dancing to a song that only the two of them could hear. Their feet matched up perfectly as they looked into each other’s eyes. Nothing else mattered except for the two of them.

As Keith wrapped his hands around Lance’s waist and lifted, the raindrops around them stopped. Logically, Keith knew that it was the pool setting itself to refill but god it felt like they had stopped in time. Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s shoulders and looked down at him with a soft smile, water droplets falling from the tip of his nose and cheeks. Slowly, Keith spun the two of them around earning another laugh from Lance.

“There’s one other thing I haven’t done in the rain,” Lance admitted quietly as Keith lowered him back to the ground.

“What is it this time?” He asked with a happy smile.

“This,” he breathed out before he pulled Keith forward into a kiss. His eyes widened in shock before they slipped closed and he pulled Lance closer to him. At that moment, the still rain shot upwards to fall back into the pool paying no mind to the newly formed couple.

After a few moments, Lance pulled back with half-lidded eyes.

“That was just as magical as I thought it would be,” Lance said softly as a blush quickly built upon Keith’s cheeks. He took Keith’s hands in his own and walked closer.

“Thank you so much, Keith,” he said sincerely. Keith smiled and pushed his forehead against Lance’s.

“Anything to see that smile again,”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
